


Fitted Puzzle Pieces

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they fought on opposite sides. Sometimes they trained together. In any case, Kitty and Lance always have each other to depend on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitted Puzzle Pieces

Kitty sat at the edge of the football field bleachers in her X-Man uniform, swinging her legs as she waited. The slight ground tremble alerted her to another presence and she looked up as Lance walked up the bleacher steps, also in his uniform.

"Took you long enough," she said. She patted the seat next to her. "Have I ever told you how ridiculous your helmet is? It's like you're wearing a bowl!"

Lance made a face as he sat down, knocking his helmet off his head. "Sorry my fashion statement offends you. Is that better?"

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Much. Did you want to go through some training exercises or did you want to make out? Because, you know, I could go for either one right now."

"Gee, I wonder what option I should choose. I think I'll go for making out." Lance scooped Kitty into his lap, smirking as she yelped, and began nibbling at her neck. "I love the way you smell after a fight, pretty Kitty."

Kitty shoved at Lance playfully, shifting around on his lap until she was straddling him. "Is that a fact, huh? Maybe our teams should battle against each other more often."

Lance groaned in response. "How about no. The Brotherhood and the X-Men tangle with each other far too frequently as it is. My body aches from getting tossed around so often."

Kitty giggled and nipped at Lance's jaw line before locking lips, content with making out with him. Lance got the hint and rested his hands on her hips, letting Kitty do whatever she wanted to him. If there was one thing he loved, it was letting Kitty take charge.

She finally pulled away, resting her cheek against Lance's shoulder. "The sun's setting," she began, and Lance immediately understood what she was trying to say.

"Yeah. I gotta be heading back too. The guys like to make fun of me when I stay out late." Lance kept his hands on Kitty though, not making a move to leave.

"You could always come back to the mansion if you'd like. Jean makes the best dinners."

Lance tapped Kitty's nose as he snorted. "Yeah, right. So soon after a fight? They'd kill me. Come on, I can take you back in my jeep."

"All right." They got to their feet and headed towards Lance's jeep in the parking lot, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

Just as they reached the mansion, Kitty turned in her seat to look at Lance. "Call me when you get home?"

"You bet I will." Lance leaned over and gave Kitty a kiss. "Stay safe, got that?"

"I will as long as you will." She opened the door and slid out of the jeep. Scott and Kurt were already waiting for her at the door, both of them out of uniform. Kitty gave them a sheepish grin before turning around and blowing a kiss to Lance.


End file.
